lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste der Spitznamen
Von Ana-Lucia * Ben: Houseguest * Christian Shephard: Tom * Danielle: French Chick * Sawyer: Cowboy, Little Hick Friend Von Leslie Arzt * Hurley: Pally * Kate: Prinzessin Von Big Mike * Ana-Lucia: A.L. Von Boone * Jack: Doc, Savior * Kate: Tracker * Locke: Der Mann * Shannon: Functioning Bulimic, The Player, Princess, Shan Von Charlie * Aaron: Turnip-head * Boone: Pretty Boy * Ethan: The Bad Guy, The Freak * Francis: Old Man * Hurley: Colonel Bloody Kurtz, Happy-Go-Lucky Good Time Hurley * Locke: Bald Wanker, Geezer, Freak of Nature, Great White Hunter * Lucy: Luce, Saucy Siren * Insel: Bloody Island, Fresh Wide Open, Middle of Nowhere Von Christian Shephard * Ana-Lucia Cortez: Sarah, Kiddo Von Desmond * Locke: Pappkamerad, Pappmann * zu allen anderen: Bruder (oder Schwester) Von Dave * Dr. Brooks: Shrink * Hurley: Amigo, Baby, Big Guy, Hombre, Dude * Libby: Megacute Blond Chick Von Edward * Diane: White Trash Mom * Kate: Kiddo Von Hibbs * Sawyer: Sawbucks Von Hurley * Aaron: Poor Island Baby * Carmen: Patch of Beauty * Danielle: Crazy French Chick, French Chick, French Lady * Edward: Johnny Fever * Jack: Mr. Haha * Kate: The Fugitive * Sawyer: Jethro, großer Harry Potter Fan, kettenrauchendes Arschloch * Starla: Star-la * Himself: The Fat Guy Von Jack * Ana-Lucia: Ana * Hurley: Shrink * Sawyer: Cowboy * Insel: Heart of Darkness Von Liam * Charlie: Baby Bro, Baby Brother, Charlie Boy, Chorknabe, Rock God Von Locke * Jack: Doktor * Michael: Pop * Himself: The Hunter, Old Uncle Johnny Von Michael * Boone: Attack Dog * Locke: Mount Baldy * Sayid: Sheriff * Walt: Little Man * Himself: Old Man * Insel: Damn Island, Haunted Damn Jungle Von Mr. Eko * Ana-Lucia: Ana Von Sawyer * Himself: Big Bad Wolf, New Sheriff in Town * Aaron: Baby Huey * Ana-Lucia: Ana-Lulu, Cupcake, Hotlips, Lulu, Ponce de Leon, Rambina, Little Red Riding Hood, Lucy, Muchacha * Ben: Benry Gale, The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale, The Big Kahuna * Bernard: Bernie, Norma Rae, Suzy * Boone: Metro * Cassidy: Cass, Dimples * Charlie: A Reject From VH1 Has-Beens, Babynapper, Chuckie, Has-Been Pop Star, Little Limey Runt, Tattoo * Christian: Daddy * Claire: Mamacita, Missy Claire * Danielle: Franzosen-Tussi, Französische Frau, Französen-Schnitte * Mr. Eko: Mr. Ed, Shaft * Ethan: Jungle Boy, Ringer * Hurley: Barbar (mispronunciation of "Babar"), Deepdish, Hammo, Hoss, Jabba, Jethro, Lardo, Mongo, Muttonchops, Pork Pie, Pillsbury, Rerun, Stay-Puft, The Grape Ape, Saboo * Jack: Amarillo Slim, Chico, Cool Hand, Cowboy, Damn Spinal Surgeon, Doc, Dr. Do Right, Dr. Giggles, Dr. Quinn, Held, Hoss, Jackass, Jacko, Sheriff, St. Jack, Daniel Boone * Jin: Kato, Chewie, Bruce, Chief, Daddy-o, Jin Sr., Mr. Miyagi, Papa-san, Sulu * Karl: Chachi * Kate: Belle of Ball, Boar Expert, Sommersprosse, Honey, Die mächtige Jägerin, Puddin, Sassafras, Sheena, Thelma, Pippi Longstocking, Sweetheart, Woman, Girl, Shortcake * Libby: Shrink, Moonbeam * Locke: Daniel Boone, Hoss, Johnny Locke, Mr. Proper, Brutus, Gimpy McCrutch * Michael: Boss, Captain, Chief, Daddy, Han Solo, Hoss, Mickey, Mike, Mikey * Munson: Costanza, Murgatroyd, Killer, The punching bag * Pickett: Boss, Chinatown, Broken Nose Guy, Barry Blockhead * Sayid: Abdul, Al Jazeera, Ali, Boss, Buddy, Captain Falafel, Chief, verdammter Araber, Gen-u-ine I-raqi, Genius, Mohammed, Omar, Captain A-rab, Red Beret **Der Spitzname "Al Jazeera" ist nicht nur ein arabischer Fernsehsender, sondern bedeutet literarisch "Die Insel" auf Arabisch. * Shannon: Stelze, Sweet Cheeks * Hai: Old Toothy, blutrünstiger Wichser * Sun: Betty, Tokyo Rose, Sunshine, Madame Butterfly * Tom (Mr. Friendly): Zeke, Blaubart * Walt: Kazoo (or Gazoo), Short Round, Tattoo * Insel: Home, Home Sweet Home, Island Town, Jungle of Mystery, The Magic Forest, Middle of Damn Nowhere, Mt. Vesuvius, The Wild *Die Höhlen: Höhlenstadt Von Sayid * Essam Tasir: Old Man Von Shannon * Boone: Captain America, Dumbass, Bone-head * Locke: Psycho, Nutcase * Insel: Craphole Island, Mystery Freakin' Island * Die Höhlen: The Rape Caves Von Johnny * Hurley: Pony Boy, Huggy Bear Von Fans * Ana-Lucia: Ana, AnaL, copper * Ben: Fenry ("fake henry"), Benry * Charlie: Hobbit, sugar plum fairy * Claire: Peanut butter * Jack: Doc, the doctor * Libby: L188y * Locke: Baldie * Michael: Mike, Mercutio * Tom (Mr. Friendly): Zeke ("Mr. Friendly" is a nickname given by the show's crew and mentioned on the official podcast, it has never been used on the show) * Die Überlebenden: Losties * Die Überlebenden vom Heck: Tailies Von den Machern Charaktere * Ana-Lucia: Bananna Lucia * Tom: Mr. Friendly Schauspieler * Matthew Fox: Foxey Das A-Team The A-Team is a fan term for the Lost characters who most frequently go on expeditions and/or participate in offensive or defensive strikes against the Others. The composition of the A-Team is not fixed, but generally includes: * Jack * Locke * Sayid * Sawyer * Kate References To The Term *There have been examples of some references to The A-Team in the show. For instance, Charlie accused Locke of keeping him out of the loop and called the Black Rock expedition 'swanning off on the bloody A-Mission.' *Sawyer used the phrase "jibba-jabba" in the episode Live Together, Die Alone, which was a catchphrase of Mr. T on the original A-Team TV show. *A parody video on Youtube mixes various Lost scenes with the A-Team intro music, complete with credits, explosions, and B.A. Barracus' gold chain (which happens to be montaged on Hurley). Spitznamen